Target Practice
by Wicked This Way Comes
Summary: Integra was not always the ace marksman of Hellsing. She like most others began as a horrible shot. Alucard being who he is torments her into becoming better. Slight AxI Please R
1. Something Worth Shooting At

Target Practice

Integra glared mulishly at the target paper some distance before her as though willing the holes littering the outside edge of the paper to move inwards towards its center. Finally she just sighed and sat the small hand gun down on the shelf of the shooting booth in front of her. It was no use, no matter how she concentrated and practiced she could not seem to keep her hand steady enough to hit the target in vital areas or even at all. Though, in the past few weeks she had improved to actually hitting the paper it was nowhere near good enough. She pinched her nose feeling the beginning of a migraine coming on.

Integra wondered how she had ever managed to shoot her uncle with her aim as horrible as it was. She supposed she managed it because her hands rested on Alucard's arm. Perhaps she would be a better shot if she merely rested her hands. Integra shook the thought from her head; she would not always have something to lean against. She simply had to learn to shoot strait and without assistance. It was decided she would practice more, latter. At the moment there was paper work to be done and truth be told she needed a break.

As Integra made her way back to her office she had the sinking suspicion that someone was watching her though, there was no one in the hallway. She immediately knew who it was but kept on her way determined to ignore the presence until it made itself known.

She had made it to her office door and let herself in firmly shutting it behind her before a body materialized. Alucard was just beside the front corner of her desk. He was leaning there with his ghoulish and annoyingly unnerving grin; by that grin she knew Alucard was about to say something she would not like.

"What?" she snapped in no mood to play his games.

He merely grinned larger and held up the target sheet she had recently been practicing with. Integra mental cursed herself for leaving damned sheet up, of course he would find it. Integra said nothing just scowled at up at the large red cloaked man and made to sit at her desk.

"Problems?" he politely inquired with that infernal grin still plastered to his face.

"It's none of your concern servant." She growled forcefully grabbing a pen with which to begin her paper work.

"You know I could help you improve if you would just ask?" He said ignoring her.

"I don't need your help! Walter is coaching me" Integra ground out, her already thin patients wearing away.

"And a fine job he is doing "Alucard said gesturing towards the paper. "You even hit the paper this time."

By this point Integra was grinding her teeth; she desperately wanted to order him out of the room so she might have peace to do her work. That however, would be showing that he had gotten under her skin meaning Alucard had won, that she would never allow.

Seeing no way around it short of conceding his point she finally asked in a low voice "And what would you have me do?"

Alucard who was then standing just behind the back of Integra's chair smiled endearingly and leaned in closer to Integra. It was close enough that she could feel his cool breath on her check.

He whispered in her ear "I will give you something worth shooting at."

Integra shocked, spun her head to look up at him but he was no longer there nor she noted was the target sheet. She sighed resignedly and proceeded to concentrate on the work before her, wondering just what she had gotten herself into this time.


	2. Replacment

Target practice Part 2

It's quite dreary out Integra mused, stepping outside her home and base of operations for a much needed break. The paper work seemed to keep coming in a never ending stream as did the complaints. The most common one she seemed to receive was that of the one questioning why it was a teenage girl was not only allowed powerful political status but a personal army as well. Of course they all overlooked the fact that she was far more mature and level headed than most if not all of the people making such complaints and of course the fact that she was saving people's lives was of no consequence. Plus the fact that she was the one and only true master to an insanely powerful and slightly mad vampire in the office of killing other vampires meant nothing at all. She sighed; thankfully said vampire was asleep in his usual room below ground. Alucard seem to protest being awake during daylight hours even on days like today where the sun did not quite breach the clouds. That was a particularly good thing for Integra Especially today.

Today on her desk along with her usual stack of paperwork and complaints left by Walter was a letter detailing a meeting with the Big Twelve. They seemed to have been receiving some of the same complaints that she was and felt the need to evaluate the performance of her Hellsing thus far. Apparently someone with significant political power and insider knowledge was looking to have her replaced or else as the letter put it have a "supervisor" placed above her to make decisions until such a time as she was deemed ready to take on the roll herself. She was sure should Alucard learn of how nervous such a meeting made her he would laugh himself silly at her expense. Just thinking about it made her nauseous.

The Big Twelve were to convene here at Hellsing Manor in two days time. She had but two days to get thing absolutely perfect because she knew that they would just pick at any little flaw they could find anything they could use to justify her Plaintiff's stance. Of course that is not to say that she had no supporters among the group certainly Sir Irons and one or two other friends of her late father would back her up but unfortunately the opposition far outweighed her supporters. Should she not more than meet the high expectations of her peers then she was out of a job or worse some busy body's puppet neither event was an option. Hellsing was hers till the day her heir took over or she died.

Integra took a deep breath then released it her five minutes were up it was time to get back to work.

"There is no rest for the weary I suppose" she said giving herself a half hearted grin as she turned to go back inside. She was quite sure she was going to get very little sleep the next few days between getting her whole operation spit shined and her own worries keeping her awake.

As midnight hit Integra was still working, going through guard duty roster of the current week for the third time, making sure only her best most intimidating personnel were on duty for the arrival of The Twelve. As if the chiming of the grandfather clock in her office signaled him Alucard walked just then into Integra's Office wearing that infernal grin. For a brief moment Integra feared he had caught wind of what was going on before firmly chiding herself for jumping to conclusions. Before Integra had even put together an expectable sentence Alucard had already begun speaking.

"Good evening Sir Hellsing should you not be in bed its getting rather late?" He said politely, inclining his head towards the clock his face never losing its smile.

"What concern is it of yours midian?" she said turning back to her papers, trying to hide her unease.

"Your well being is my concern master" came his reply. He did not even bother to hide his satisfaction

Integra felt the beginnings of anger which always seemed to flair in Alucard's presence.

Integra lifted her head and directed a stare at her intruder that could have melted steal.

"I thank you for your concern but I am more than capable of caring for myself." Was her answer that despite her irritation was delivered in even tones for which Integra was grateful.

The vampire's only reply was a widening of his grin.

"Well what is?" Integra snapped.

"I hear the Counsel is convening here a day from now"

"Yes this is so" Integra said fighting to not just yell at him to leave.

"What are they meeting for this time? The next scheduled meeting is two weeks from now."

Maintaining the world's best poker face Alucard gave nothing away. Integra wondered how much of the situation Alucard already knew and was just teasing her with. Just to be on the safe side she gave him a half answer.

"What are they ever here for they want to check in on my running of Hellsing." Strictly speaking it was not untrue.

"I see and this average visit has you up late at night checking over the same papers again and again."

That comment brought Integra's head back up had he been spying on her? He knew he had to; she cursed herself for letting that detail of her work ethic slip. She promised herself that she would work this late every day so as to not catch herself in this predicament again.

"You were spying on me" She stated bluntly her frown firmly in place.

"Merely looking in on you Miss Director what has you fretting so?"

Integra considered not telling him but it would get him out of her hair and back to her work faster if she did. She hated giving this demon in human form anything but he already had the gist of it and she would lose nothing in doing so.

"They are considering replacing me with someone else until they feel I am wise enough to hold the position as director. They are coming the day after next to see if that best course of action." Integra stated blankly.

"Now kindly leave me to my work." She said by way of dismissal, waving him off with her free hand.

Alucard blatantly ignoring her last statement walked over until he was standing before her desk. He then proceeded to place his hands on the desk and lean over until his face was scant inches from that of his surprised master's.

"Whomever those old men choose to fill you position should they replace you will always be unfit to head this family. They are no Hellsing and when they arrive here the day after tomorrow I am quite sure they will realize that" Alucard said suddenly serious.

Integra had nothing to say so shocked was she by his sudden change of demeanor. She put on a blank face as she tried in vain to recover her wits.

As Alucard went to turn away he said "Besides that who else could they bring in that had your aim Sir Hellsing?"

Integra finally grasping a hold of herself picked up the heaviest thing on her desk, presently a book and went to lob it at him for his dig at her. However, he was already fading from view cackling as he went by the time she had flung it. Integra for once wished she had a gun with her even if she did not hit Alucard at least would feel better firing at him. She restrained herself from throwing something else and sat back down with a sigh. She could not help the smile that rose to her lips as she thought back over what Alucard had said. At those words she felt better than she had in weeks even before that accused letter had arrived. Integra amended to finish up what work she had to left for the day and go to bed. She figured she find quite a restful sleep tonight.

Needless to say Sir Hellsing kept her job and no supervisor was put in place. Those on the counsel who questioned her position were quickly silenced after a brief encounter Hellsing's local Vampire. And whoever it was that had put the counsel up to it never tried any such thing again.


End file.
